1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection device and a projection method which are capable of radiating invisible light in addition to visible light for forming a projection image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-255883 discloses a video projection system for performing projection mapping on a target object while measuring the three-dimensional shape of the target object by projecting invisible light. The video projection system includes a visible light projection unit for projecting a visible light video, and an invisible light projection unit for projecting an invisible light video, and the invisible light video is projected being superimposed on the visible light video.
Also, Japanese Patent No. 4,917,351 presents a space coding method for projecting a binary projection pattern by a projector, and for generating a code value that is absolute with respect to space. According to the space coding method, a number of shot images necessary for measuring the shape may be reduced, and speed of measurement may be increased.